minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Research Crates
Overview Research Crates are objects that usually fall from the sky and are most plentiful at night. There are 7 kinds of crates, 5 that appear naturally. Crate Types Basic Crate The lowest tier of crate, they normally give 200-1k RP with a small chance to give a Mystery Box. These crates can be found abundantly throughout the map. Golden Crate Less common than wooden crates and are larger, they can give 1k-10k RP but mostly staying in the 2k-5k RP range. They also have a high chance to yield Regular Boxes and a small chance to yield an Unreal Box. With the Premium Mining gamepass, all Golden Crates will have a Lucky Clover. Shadow Crate They spawn at night. Around about as common as Golden crates but they are much smaller, half transparent and black which makes them hard to see at night. They usually grant about 1k RP, and seem to have a high chance to give an Unreal Box. They also have a small chance to give Regular boxes. They disappear as soon as the sun rises. Diamond Crate Diamond crates are the most powerful research crates but are very rare. They usually give 10k RP-17.5k RP but can rarely give up to 30k RP. You are almost guaranteed a mystery box, or medium chance of an Unreal box, an unlikely chance of a Lucky Clover or even the rare Inferno Box. Crystal Crate Also known as Purple Crates. They are about the same size as Shadow Crates, but they are pink and grant Unobtanium Crystals instead. You usually get 1-4 uC from this crate. Has a medium chance of yielding mystery boxes. Also the first crate made after the Combat Update. Executive Crate When an Executive Mining member opens their daily gift they will receive an Executive Crate. It grants RP and Mystery Boxes much like a normal crate, but also grants extra speed and a random weapon which might be admin only. It has a much higher chance to yield Infernos than a normal Diamond Crate. Unlike all other crates, it cannot drop naturally. Introduced in stage 3 of the Holiday Event. Currently the weapon is completely useless. Gift Crate This is a special type of crate that drops only upon opening a Daily Gift. These crates always contain a regular Mystery Box, akin to the executive crates but more powerful. Crate Storm Crate Storm is a product first seen in Miner's Haven on May 5th 2016. Crate storms costs R$45 and is sold by The Masked Man. As the name suggests, it makes it rain a set of research crates for any player to pickup. Quick facts * Basic crate: 100-800RP and has a small chance to yield a regular box. * Gold Crate: 1-10KRP and has a larger chance to yield a regular box and a small chance to yield an Unreal. Guarantees Lucky Clovers with the Premium Gamepass. * Shadow Crate: 500-2kRP and has a small chance to yield a regular or unreal box. * Diamond Crate: 10-25KRP and will almost always yield a regular box, but has a chance to instead yield an Unreal Box, Lucky Clover or Inferno Box. * Daily Crate: 1-5KRP and will always yield a Regular box. Trivia * After stage 2 of the Holiday Event, there was a server-wide announcement for a "Rainbow Crate" dropping. However, it was a prank set up by Berezaa and it was met with severe backlash. * Gift Crates used to spawn on bases, sparkling as if they were opened. You can get rid of these crates by launching them with cannons. * Gift Crates occasionally give half a research point along with the usual amount. Category:Tutorial Category:Game Mechanics